


HANGING BY A THREAD

by flingsy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, M/M, Omega!Calum - Freeform, Omegaverse, Werewolves, alpha!luke, dont ya worry pal, just mentions of it, mate, omega!Michael, omega!mikey - Freeform, so it's not really underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flingsy/pseuds/flingsy
Summary: And then the kid beamed at him so bright, he thought his heart stopped beating. He actually didn’t know what it was, really. But there’s something that pulls him towards the boy. What with the pale complexion and the way his blonde fringe frames his face- beautiful face. And the smell of fresh mahogany laced with happiness and safety- fuck..Or the one where Michael found his fated pair a little too early for his liking.





	HANGING BY A THREAD

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya girl again with gayness overload! Sorry, omegaverse is my favorite. Enjoy!

It had happened one pleasant afternoon after the student council meeting. Michael was on his way to his flat when he saw a fairly unpleasant sight.

 

 

“Oi!” Michael shouted and four pairs of eyes looked at him. “What’re you all doing?”

 

 

That’s when he noticed that the three other boys were all towering over a lanky blonde holding his rucksack. He cocked a brow from the looks the boys gave him. Then Michael heard a sniff from the blonde boy and he already knew what’s happening.

 

 

“None of yo’ business, old man!” the curly headed boy spat.

 

 

“Yeah?” Michael asked cockily. Then he took out his phone and acted like he just took a photo of the boys and typed on his phone. The boys were giving him weird looks.

 

 

“Uh, yes, hello? Yes sir, this is a report from uh, near Sydney High..” Michael muttered to his phone making the three other boys’ eyes widen. “Looks to me bullying of some sort or robbe-” And Michael wasn’t able to finish the sentence because they all ran as quickly as their boy legs can.

 

 

That left him with the blonde boy. He was still kneeling and holding his rucksack tightly to his chest. The sniffles were still audible from where Michael was standing.

 

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Michael asked the distraught boy. _So he’s not really okay at all_ , but the older lad asked nonetheless.

 

 

The younger blonde looked at him and his face is kinda blotchy. “I- uhm.. thanks, mister..” he trailed off. “I’m okay, now. Thanks for uh, saving me.”

 

 

And then the kid beamed at him so bright, he thought his heart stopped beating. _He actually didn’t know what it was, really. But there’s something that pulls him towards the boy._ What with the pale complexion and the way his blonde fringe frames his face- _beautiful face_. And the smell of fresh mahogany laced with happiness and safety- _fuck.._

 

 

“I’m Luke, by the way.” The kid is still smiling, _trophy-worth look_. “May I know the name of my savior?” he tilted his head cutely inching towards Michael. _God, this kid will kill him_.

 

 

Michael had to cough awkwardly to stop his thoughts, _and also from jumping on the boy, maybe. That’s inappropriate on first meeting_ , he thought.

 

 

“Michael. Michael Clifford.” He answered and thrusted his hand eagerly, _though he won’t admit it_ , on to Luke’s face. _He gotta feel him_ , just to validate his suspicion.

 

 

Then Luke was shaking his hand and grinning from ear to ear from meeting a cool older kid. _He might be on college_ , Luke thought. The idea making Luke’s stomach flutter with glee. “Luke Hemmings.” He added. He himself is just on the eighth grade, is the thing.

 

 

But Luke was oblivious to what’s happening to Michael at the time. The moment Luke got a hold of his hand, Michael’s breath came short. His hands feeling clammy and he thought his legs won’t be able to handle his weight anymore.

 

 

 _And he was right._ Because moments later, Michael stumbled and he was kneeling on the ground. Luke luckily had him on his arms, though supporting a weight double of yours was not that easy.

 

 

“Michael!” Luke exclaimed, distressed once again but by a completely different reason. “Wh- What’s going on? Do I need to call an ambulance?” he frantically asked.

 

 

 _And Michael could die then and there. This is not how first meetings with your fated pair should go. You shouldn’t give your mate a heart attack, and most of all you must not worry them when they don’t know how to deal with it yet because fuck,_ the boy is merely on his puberty! He maybe doesn’t even know shit about pairing. Or if he does, it might be just crushes and crap like that.

 

 

“You’re scaring me!” came a worried voice above him. _And if that doesn’t confirm Michael’s thought, he doesn’t know what would._

 

 

“L-Luke.. phone.. i-in my, b-back pocket..” Michael rasped weakly, body and voice shaking. Luke hurriedly got the phone. He handed it to Michael and the latter was thankful to today’s technology and fast dialed Calum’s number. It rang two times and when he heard the familiar _‘hello’,_ all he could muster was _“Help..”_ and it was a blur for Michael after that.

 

 

\--

 

 

Michael woke up to a familiar place and he looked around to see Calum, his best friend, perched on the couch across him. He groaned making Calum look at him.

 

 

“At last, you decided to get back. God, got us so worried Mikey. What happened to you?” Calum fired raising his thick eyebrows.

 

 

“On second thought, I think I’m better off dead if that’s how you’re gonna be.” Michael pouted making himself comfortable around Calum’s soft pillows.

 

 

“All I’m asking is for you to explain why you go around town traumatizing middle schoolers. Kid’s so shocked, bub. He didn’t know what to do other than hold you and worry his lips between his teeth. Thought I saw it bleeding, to be honest. He’s also close to tears. Maybe he teared up a bit, I guess.” Calum’s litany goes on forever when he’s concerned.

 

 

Michael just grunted at that. “Calum…” he started. “W- When you saw Ashton… how helpless.. did you feel?” the blonde is hiding his face behind the duvet.

 

 

“Well, not really helpless. More like, excited.. you know, that feeling when you get your test paper and you know you aced it and- wait a second… _oh my god!_ ” Calum’s eyes went wide.

 

 

 _And yeah, maybe that’s the best way to put it._ “Oh my god, Mikey! Shit. You- the kid is…?” the tan lad trailed off, giving Mike a mortified look.

 

 

“You finally caught on.” Michael just stated. He buried himself deeper on the bed. Away from Calum’s scrutinizing looks.

 

 

“Fucking hell, so the scalding fever you got, that was… induced heat???” Calum was pacing now. _He was more problematic as it looks than Mikey himself._ “Fuck, Mike, does he know? Damn, maybe he does. He wouldn’t leave you! Did he recognize the smell? Shit.” Calum couldn’t stop his cursing and monologue pacing and it’s making Michael dizzy.

 

 

“Jesus Christ, Calum, will you please sit down? You’re making my head ache.” Michael scolded. “And no, to your question. No, I don’t think he quite understood what was happening back there. Did you see him? He’s like what, fourteen? I think he has not presented yet. I found him being bullied by three kids.” He paused and took a breather. _“That’s not how an Alpha kid acts.”_

 

\--

 

“Yes, Ashton.. thanks. That’d help u-“ Mikey was talking when he was abruptly interrupted.

 

“President! President!” came the distinct Irish voice.

 

“Niall, please, lower down your voice. We can all hear you.” Michael scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose. The boy has the audacity to look sheepish. “So what is it?” asked the student council president.

 

“There’s a boy at the school gate, looking for ya ass. Making a scene ‘cause the boy’s got a pretty face. All the sheilas are swooning over the wanker.” Niall and his Irish plus Aussie slangs will kill Michael.

 

The latter cocked a brow at the statement. “A boy?” Michael couldn’t remember having a brother or a fucking baby. But all of his wonderings were cut off when the said pest made himself be seen.

 

“Hiya, Michael!” the boy- apparently Luke, cheerfully greeted Michael. The older lad’s eyes couldn’t be wider at the moment.

 

“L-Luke..” Michael kinda choked. “What are you doing here?” he was looking between Calum and Luke. And his secretary has _what is this, explain_ written all over his face.

 

Michael coughed to cover his stutter and dismissed Niall, who saluted as he retreated. Luke, on the other hand, bounded to where Michael is. Before he reached him though, Calum talked.

 

“Hey, Luke! I’m Calum.” Calum’s smile is cynical. “Might wanna say why you’re looking for the student council president, yeah?”

 

Luke couldn’t be more shocked. “Student council.. p-president?” he gulped. Calum just nodded at him and smirked at Mikey. The subject of the talk intercepted at that time.

 

“Okay, yeah. That’s it. I’ll talk to ya later, mate.” Mikey was firm. The smug look on Calum’s face made Michael’s insides scramble. He managed to get Luke out of their office though. _But before the two leave, Ashton and Calum had a sniff of the sweet scent Mikey was releasing._

\--

 

Michael is trembling from head to toe. The grip he has on Luke’s wrist was unbearable and he wondered how Luke could be so calm about it. He was still blabbering on and on about his day; still oblivious to what he’s making Mikey into. _A mess_ , that is.

 

Michael found the special music classroom that is unoccupied at the time, being just the start of the second semester. _Jackpot_.

 

“Luke… why are you here?” Michael was straightforward. The heat in his body spread. Even though the boy hasn’t presented yet, he can still smell the faint scent of an alpha in him.

 

“Wanna see you and thank you properly. The last time was…” the boy trailed off, both of them knew what he was implying. “Anyways.. here, have some fresh bread my mother baked. I picked them up before going here!” and there he was again with his heart-melting smile.

 

Michael took the gift, of course he did. _He’s willing to accept anything Luke would offer._ And he really shouldn’t be thinking of that right now. Luke is here, innocently just returning the gratitude for Michael saving him. Not courting him for fuck’s sake.

 

He smiled at the boy, crinkles on the sides of his eyes. The moment could’ve been better if not for the throbbing inside his body. Luke’s smile faltered when he saw the older’s boy pained expression.

 

“Michael?” he asked, feeling for Mikey’s forehead and okay, he’s hot, scalding really. “Y-you’re not feeling well again, are you?” Worry evident in his voice.

 

But Michael couldn’t here that anymore. He was long gone. His mind and body just screamed _Luke Luke Luke_. He’s gonna soak his pants and it should be embarrassing but what can he do, really? Luke is affecting every bit of his being.

 

“W-Want it…” Michael can only mutter in his haze, making Luke confused. Mikey whined and he’s making an effort to fold his body and not lean into Luke’s direction.

 

“You- Michael.. smells so good..” Luke was being pulled into a haze, too. Which should be bad at the moment, but Mikey couldn’t fight their biology, could he?

 

Both boys were startled when they heard a knock on the glass tinted window. Why were the windows tinted is beyond Michael’s knowledge.

 

“President! I know you’re there. Your body’s action’s so strong, pheromones are all over the hall. Hey kid, please open this.” That was Calum, thankfully.

 

“Give it to him. Here’s some water also. Chao!” And just like that he was off to nowhere. He tossed a pill to Luke which he knew would help Mikey.

 

“Michael.. take this.. Calum gave it..” He handed it to the older lad and Mikey gladly took it. Within some minutes, Michael was feeling a ton better. None of his desires are fogging the air around the both of them.

 

“Thank you, Luke. I- I’m sorry about that..” Michael wanted to bury himself alive now. Once again, he made a fool of himself by letting a heat take over him. In his defense, he didn’t know that he’ll meet the boy again.

 

Now he knows what to do next. _Assuming there would be a next meeting_ , that is.

 

“That’s okay, Michael. I’m glad I could help you this time. It would really be Calum’s credit but, ya know..” Luke was grinning.

 

“Mikey..” Michael said making Luke’s brows knot together. “You can call me Mikey from now on.” Luke’s face light up like a fucking star light. And okay.. Michael can live with it, he knows he will survive this. All he have to do is wait, and he’ll be happy with Luke.

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at tumblr? @flingsy . This is supposed to be chaptered. I'll add when I can heheheh. Tune in for more ^.~


End file.
